kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Goura
Main= Goura is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is an elderly human man with with grey hair, black eyes, a priest robe and a hat. He also wears a necklace, horn-like attachments on his shoulders and has a beard. His robe is also more detailed than Karuma's plain robe. Goura is a powerful magician, who mainly uses telekinesis to fling rocks at his foes or even to cause small earthquakes. He is a major antagonist of the Karuma ark and Karuma's most experienced servant. Goura is very wise, but he only acts loyal to Karuma. In Episode 22 of the Anime, he even tries to kill her while she is resting. His plan is foiled when Karuma awakes before he is able to strike. At the end of Episode 23, Guren reveals Goura as a traitor. This results in the failure Goura's plans to topple Karuma and becoming the leader of the group. Also, Karuma goes ahead and kills him instead. Anime Goura first appears in Karuma's dimension with Karuma (who is levitating in mid air) and her other servants Guren and Anju standing on three rock pillars, where Karuma gives them orders. Guren and Goura often get into arguments about who is Karuma's best servant, while Karuma and Anju try to calm them down. Manga Goura is a character exclusive to the anime and the games. His only appearance in the manga shows him and Karuma's other servants in the manga series' dev sketches sections. Their cameo is exclusive to the dev sketches section of Volume 6, which presents two drawings of each of the four characters. Similarities to Chimaru While Goura never appears in the manga, there's actually a character who bears some similarities to him. There is vampire man, named Chimaru, who at first works for the Shitennou and seems very loyal to the Inugami Roh. He aids the Inugami in battle and being some kind of general, leading the his armies of beastmen (which Raigou is a member of). Yet the similarities to Goura get obvious when Chimaru later turns out to be a backstabber. Goura from the anime wants to kill Karuma and, unlike Roh from the manga, she never notices this. This later results in Karuma's truely loyal servant Guren noticing this and simply killing Goura for being a traitor. While his actual motives in betraying Karuma never come clear, it is different for Chimaru, who only works for the Inugami as he seeks the power of the worldending beast. He wants to control the transformed Kokutei in the Inugami's stead, yet it is unclear what Chimaru wants to do once he acquires the power of the worldending beast. Nevertheless, Chimaru falls in battle against Zenki and his friends, when he kills Shinsenbou and triggers Goki's wrath, thus in the end, both traitors (Goura and Chimaru) wind up dead. Ingame He appears in two of the SNES Kishin Douji Zenki games, Den Ei Rai Bu and Tenchi Meidou. In these games, he is both a major character and a boss. Den Ei Rai Bu Goura is very special in this game, as he is the only character, besides Karuma, who is fought twice in the anime sequence battles. Karuma's other servant Guren doesn't count here, as he is also fought twice, but his the first battle is an anime sequence battle, while his second battle has him as a jump-and-run boss. This stands in contrast to Goura's and Karuma's battles. Trivia * Goura's name is commonly misspelled as Goula. ** In the English dub, his name is pronounced Goola. Sometimes, they also pronounce it as Gola. ** His name is sometimes also misspelled as Gowra. |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Den Ei Rai Bu Goura's first Anime Sequence Battle Goura first appears at the very beginning of the game. He is very slow to react and will mainly use his weaker attacks. Goura introduces the player to the Anime Sequence Battle system. If Zenki can't defeat Goura and his follow up Gagara, it will be impossible to progress the game and Zenki will stand no chance against the upcoming Anime Sequence Battle Bosses. Goura's most basic attack has him charge up his palm and shot one or more energy balls at Zenki. They can be avoided by moving out of the way. They can also be blocked, but Zenki will take a slight anmount of damage if he blocks this attack. Goura can always shot energy balls. They are not dependent on his special bars, but the anmount of energy balls he shoots at Zenki is dependent on his power bar. The higher Goura's power, the more energy balls he will shoot, causing slightly more damage. In the first battle against Goura, his health needs to be reduced to the red bar to progress the game. If this happens Goura will stop fighting and send in Gagara instead. Goura's second Anime Sequence Battle Later in the game, Goura is fought again and now needs to be defeated in a proper manner. In this rematch, he will be way more aggressive than before, attacking very often and now preferably using his telekinetic rock throw attack. When Goura has one or more special bars left, he will use up one of them if he attacks with his telekinetic rock throw, which has him lift some large rock shards (about half his own size) from the ground and make them levitate in mid-air. He will then point at his opponent and shoot the shards at the foe. They cause a large anmount of damage, but being a special attack, they can be avoided, blocked or even reflected. If blocked, they will still cause a medium anmount of damage and reflecting them is hard as they are very fast and it's difficult to make out their hitbox. (even when being a trained player) It is very likely that Goura's second battle is probably the most difficult Anime Sequence Battle of this game, so be careful when fighting him. Also keep in mind that he can sacrifice one special bar to recover his health, which he will do when reaching the yellow/red stage of his health bar. Tenchi Meidou Like in the previous game, Goura can be seen mainly using earth attacks based on his telekinetic powers. His basic attacks have him use the telekinetic rock throw and a new move, which has has him generate an earthquake, which will create a fissure that causes earth-elemental spikes to rise from the ground, which will hit and injure his opponents. In general, Goura from this game is way less agressive than his Den Ei Rai Bu counterpart and will draw cards at a medium speed. His favorite and strongest cards are the earth elemental ones, but he also likes to use shield and absorb cards. Goura generally varies his attacks, but he won't attack or defend at a constant rate, causing him to take visible breaks, which allow the player to overthink their move before making a choice. For a boss, Goura is rather weak, yet taking this fight in a too relaxed manner might cause Goura to catch the player of guard with his stronger three or four card earth elemental moves, which might deal up to around 120 to 150 points of damage to Zenki or Miki Souma. Goura's favorite cards Tenchi Meidou earth card.png|Goura's telekinetic abilities and love for rocks, which were first seen in the anime, obviously won't be missed in this game either. Tenchi Meidou shield card.png|Goura's first move will often have him start the match with the shield card, which forces his opponent to use a shield breaking move (aka one attack card of a random element) before attacking properly with a three card move. Tenchi Meidou absorb card.png|Once his attack points get low, he will resort to using absorb cards instead of shield cards. Act the same as with his shield card, to give him as little attack points as possible to work with. Overworld sprites Goura mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Goura's mugshot depicts him with a serious expression Fighting Goura Tenchi Meidou.png|Goura as he appears in Battle Mode Goura punch tenchi meidou.png|Goura punching his foe Goura special tenchi meidou.png|Just like in the previous game, Goura can attack his foes with a telekinetic rock throw. He is now also able to attack them by creating a fissure. Goura hurt tenchi meidou.png|Goura gets smacked around More screenshots of Goura and his moves from this game will be added soon. |-|Gallery (Anime)= With Guren Guren goura anime 2.png|in Episode 18 Guren goura anime.png|in Episode 21 Other Episode 17 Goura unmoved anime.png|Karuma's threat to punish Anju leaves Goura rather unmoved. Goura is known for being a cold-hearted and calculating character, only caring about his own interests. Episode 18 Diamond Dragon sealed anime.png|Goura studies the seal, that binds the Diamond Dragon. Goura anime 3.png|Once he is done, he says: "If I can get my hands on the Diamond Axe, I can take Karuma's place..." Episode 22 Goura anime.png|Goura draws a sword and dashes at Karuma's tree form, trying to kill her Karuma tree goura anime.png|Karuma comes out of her tree as she awakes from her rest, but fails to notice Goura's murder attempt |-|Gallery (Den Ei Rai Bu)= default coloration dialogues Anime sequence battle goura defeated den ei rei bu.png|Goura's first defeat Goura defeated cutscene with gagara den ei rei bu 2.png|Goura as he appears in the cutscene after his first defeat. Anime sequence battle goura den ei rei bu 2.png|Chiaki and Goura before the second Anime Sequence Battle Anime sequence battle goura den ei rei bu.png|Goura's second defeat in battle sprites Goura Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Goura as he appears in the anime sequence battles Goura breathing.gif|Goura's idle animation Goura hurt Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Goura's tired closeup when his health is low. Goura Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|Goura avoiding an attack Goura Den Ei Rei Bu 3.png|Goura avoiding an attack Goura shoot Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Goura using his regular attack. This move has Goura shooting energy balls at his foe. Goura hurt 2 Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Goura when he gets hit by a regular attack Goura block Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Goura when he blocks a regular attack full scenes Den Ei Rei Bu multiplayer Goura VS Guren.PNG|Goura fighting Guren in the two player versus mode Goura special multiplayer.png|Goura while using the medium strength version of his telekinetic rock throw attack. Goura ultimate special multiplayer.png|Goura while using the full power version of his telekinetic rock throw attack. miscellaneous Goura eyes Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Goura's eyes as they appear in the upper corner of his side when he has decided his move while it's the enemy's turn. Multiplayer goura icon den ei rei bu.png|Goura's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Goura power bar stages den ei rei bu.png|The individual stages of Goura's power bar from the game's Anime Sequence Battles. alternate coloration in battle sprites Goura breathing alternate.gif|Goura's idle animation (alternate color palette) Goura hurt alternate Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Goura's tired closeup when his health is low. (alternate color palette) full scenes Goura alternate recover multiplayer.png|Goura recovering his health in multiplayer mode. He balls his fist and lets out and angry roar. (alternate palette) Goura multiplayer end.png|Goura has defeated his doppelganger and says: "You are still green!" (translation by Zenki) Zenki: "Goura's victory line is a pun on his opponent still being too inexperienced to face him. It is very similar to what he tells Guren whenever the latter acts to hasty in the anime." Category:Humans Category:Evil Category:Male Category:DERB Boss Subpages Category:Stubs